Forever In Our Hearts (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: He may be gone, but his memory lives on forever in the hearts of his friends.


**Навсегда в наших сердцах.**

**Автор:** teamcan  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer

**Оригинальный текст:** s/8984455/1/Forever-In-Our-Hearts  
**Беты (редакторы):** Shaman-QueenYu  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Неджи|Сакура|Какаши|Наруто|Хината|Шино|Шикамару|Ино|Киба|Чожди|Тентен|Ли  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Hurt/comfort

**Размер:** Мини, 6 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 6  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Может быть он и умер, но память о нём всегда будет жить в сердцах его друзей.  
Спойлер 617 глава.

**Посвящение:**  
Памяти Хьюга Неджи.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Сакура.**

Сакура слышала отчаянный крик Наруто позвать медика. Даже с этого расстояния она могла слышать шок и боль в его голосе. Она подняла взгляд и увидела последствия последней атаки. Независимо от того, как сильно она хотела оказаться там и помочь, она не могла. Она знала, что усилия будут бесполезными. Долг Сакуры в качестве медика — спасти всех, кого сможет. Она видела, что с травмой такого масштаба, Неджи истечет кровью в течение нескольких минут. Её разум говорил ей, что она ничего не сможет сделать, но сердцем она хотела оказаться там для Наруто и Хинаты. Для Хиаши. Для Ли и Тентен, и Гай-сенсея. Для остальных их друзей. Они были семьей. И её работа в том, чтобы избавлять семью от боли. Прямо сейчас Неджи было больно. Остальным её друзьям тоже было больно. И в её власти было прекратить боль. Сакура хотела добраться до Неджи и спасти его.

— Сакура, — рядом с ней тихо сказал Какаши. — Я знаю, это больно, но это война, и нам нужно сосредоточиться. Не забывай.

Верно. Не забывать. Не забывать о собственном долге. Не забывать Неджи и о том, за что он умер. Не забывать, что это война. Всё, что они могли сделать — двигаться вперед, чтобы никто из их павших товарищей не погиб напрасно.

Однажды Неджи сказал ей, что удивлен тем, что она выросла в компетентного медика. Она могла сказать, что удивлена тем, что он вырос из того жестокого, эгоистичного ребенка в уважаемого, самоотверженного человека. Жаль, что она никогда не сможет сказать ему об этом.

Сакура глубоко вздохнула и продолжила работу. Она удерживала слезы, когда лечила травмы раненого товарища, втайне желая, чтобы на его месте был Неджи.

**Шино.**

Шино считает себя реалистом. Много людей погибло на этой войне. Он знал, что шансы на то, что его друзья выживут, невелики. Но, несмотря на это, он удивился, когда услышал, что Неджи погиб. Еще больше Шино удивился печали из-за потери товарища. Как ниндзя, он был обучен ожиданию смерти и сдерживанию эмоций в узде. Множество пройденных миссий и нынешняя война укрепили его. Видеть смерть своих товарищей не было необычным, и он всегда продолжал сражаться, чтобы их смерть не была напрасной. Но в этот короткий момент Шино чувствовал холод и онемение, услышав, что один из его друзей пожертвовал своей жизнью для спасения своего лучшего друга и товарища.

Все они были очень близкими друзьями, даже семьей. Люди прозвали их Коноха 11, потому что они всегда держались вместе с их первого чунин-экзамена. Шино дорого ценил каждого из своих друзей, даже если они иногда забывали о нём. Неджи, наверное, подозревал, что Шино был немного неуверен. Прямо перед войной Неджи сказал Шино, что он единственный, о ком можно не беспокоиться. Ты самый сильный из нас всех, напомнил Шино Неджи. Ты должен поддерживать каждого из нас, когда давление становится слишком велико.

Он мог видеть слезы Хинаты и ужас Наруто. Остальная часть команды, вероятно, подавленны горем. Они не будут в ясном уме, необходимом для боя, необходимом, чтобы быть сильнее. Шино может дать им несколько минут, чтобы оплакать смерть Неджи. Сейчас он отбросит всё лишнее, чтобы сдерживать врагов и защитить своих друзей.

**Киба.**

Киба со страхом наблюдал, как Хината закрыла Наруто своим телом от атаки. Хината была его товарищем и лучшим другом, он был совсем не готов потерять её. Поэтому, когда Неджи в последний момент появился перед Хинатой, Киба не мог не почувствовать облегчение, зная, что его лучший друг будет в порядке. Его облегчение было недолгим, шок и ужас накрыли его. Один из его ближайших друзей был при смерти. Неджи, который всегда ругал его за поспешность, который краснел и называл его смешным, когда он дразнил его девушкой-товарищем, кто просил приглядывать одним глазом за Хинатой на миссиях, умирал. Киба слышал мольбы Наруто позвать медика. Почему никто из медиков не спешит помочь Неджи? Но Киба уже знал почему, даже если он не хотел в это верить.

Он слышал, как в нескольких футах от него Шикамару напомнил, что у них нет времени горевать. Он слышал рыдания Ино рядом с собой и положил руку ей на плечо в знак утешения, и для себя, и для неё.

Несмотря на столкновение личностей, Киба и Неджи на удивление хорошо ладили. Немногие знали об остроумном чувстве юмора Неджи. Никто не поверит в то, как сумасшедшие вещи они делали вместе, вроде шпионажа за Хинатой, когда они думали, что у неё свидание. Они провели много веселого времени вместе, и он всегда будет дорожить этими воспоминаниями. Я буду скучать по тебе Неджи, подумал Киба. И я обещаю присматривать за Хинатой.

Когда чакра девятихвостого окутала их, Киба заметил, что его рука всё еще на плече Ино. Он слегка сжал его, чтобы дать ей знать, что всё будет хорошо.

— Мы слишком упрямые, чтобы позволить смерти Неджи и других быть напрасной, — решительно сказал Киба. — Мы победим.

Неджи отругал бы его за оптимистичность, но Киба знал, он и другие будут бороться сильнее, чтобы воля Неджи жила.

**Ино.**

— Неджи, нет, — плакала Ино, наблюдая за тем, как Неджи падает на плечо Наруто.

Ей всё ещё было больно после смерти отца. Она потеряла отца и дядю всего несколько минут назад, и сейчас один из её друзей тоже ушел. Это было нечестно. Они все были хорошими людьми, после которых оставалось так много. Но они умерли, потому что некоторые сумасшедшие идиоты захотели захватить власть над миром. Её отец и Шикаку никогда не увидят свадеб своих детей и не поиграют со своими внуками. У Неджи и Тентен никогда не будет шанса признаться в своих чувствах, которые, Ино была уверена, они испытывали друг к другу. Всё это у них отобрали так быстро! Ино была в отчаянии, и она ненавидела это, потому что это было то, что хотел враг. Но она не могла ничего с собой поделать. Всё, что она хотела, это упасть и оплакать своего любимого отца, Шикаку и Неджи. И она была близка к этому, когда почувствовала руку на своём плече.

Это простое действие вернуло её к реальности. Она посмотрела и увидела, как веселое выражение лица Кибы сменилось на торжественное. Это было эгоистично с её стороны, забыть, что её друзьям тоже было больно. Они только что потеряли члена своей группы. Это несправедливо, но это война. Шикамару был прав, у них нет времени горевать. Ино почувствовала, что чакра девятихвостого обволакивает их, и вспомнила, что она играет жизненно важную роль в последней стратегии Шикаку. Ей нужно взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на выполнении своего долга. Она услышала слова Кибы и нашла утешение в них. Да, они смогут победить своих врагов. Она сможет оплакивать своих близких позже. Сейчас она будет сражаться, чтобы выиграть, за отца, за Шикаку, за Неджи и за каждого, кто ей важен.

**Чоджи.**

Когда Шикамару и Ино потеряли своих отцов, Чоджи оставался сильным для них. Но это произошло так быстро. Он был шокирован. Чожди всегда восхищался Неджи из-за его силы, спокойствия и интеллекта. Он всегда думал, что он слишком мягок для шиноби и стремился стать таким же респектабельным, как Неджи. Никогда в своей жизни он не ожидал увидеть Неджи таким сломленным и разбитым. Чоджи вспомнил их первый чунин-экзамен, когда Неджи пытался убить Хинату. Теперь ситуация была полностью противоположной. Он пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти Хинату. Он вспомнил, как Неджи называл Наруто слабаком. Тем не менее, он лежит там, отдав свою жизнь за Наруто и его идеалы. И Чоджи никогда не восхищался Неджи больше, чем сейчас. Неджи превратился в замечательного человека и отличный пример для подражания. Его самоотверженные действия показали, что он преданный шиноби, и, что еще более важное, что он большой настоящий друг.

— У нас нет времени горевать, — услышал он голос Шикамару.

— Я знаю, — мрачно ответил Чоджи. Он быстро сморгнул угрожающие пролиться слезы.

Первоначальный шок прошел и сменился грустью. Но, как сказал его лучший друг, у него нет времени горевать. Он должен терпеть боль и готовиться к бою. Он успешно выполнит последнюю стратегию Шикаку, чтобы его и Иноичи смерти не были напрасными. Он почувствовал поддержку от слов Наруто и согласился, что воля Неджи будет жить в его сердце. Жертва Неджи не будет напрасной. Его тело, может быть, и разбито, но память о нём будет жить вечно.

Из-за неконтролируемых рыданий Ино, Чоджи мог сказать, что она на грани срыва. И Киба выглядел совершенно не так, с ужасом глядя на труп Неджи. Никто из них не был в состоянии продолжать бой, и Чоджи нужно быть бдительным на тот случай, если что-нибудь встанет на их пути. Он должен защитить своих друзей, как это сделал Неджи.

**Шикамару.**

Шикамару не позволял боли от потери близких захватить его. Потеря отца была ожидаемой — руководители всегда были главными целями. Это было основой войны. Но это знание не уменьшало боли. Смерть Неджи была благородной и трагичной. Шикамару был реалистом и знал, что он неизбежно потеряет некоторых друзей на этой войне. Но от этого знания грусть не уходила. Знания были важны, но боль была сильнее. Но он не мог позволить эмоциям одержать верх. Он был лидером, и он должен оставаться сосредоточенным и рациональным. Ему нужно быть уверенным, что его друзья тоже сосредоточены. Да, потеря его отца, Иноичи и Неджи, с разницей в пять минут, была ужасным ударом. Но они были в разгаре войны и не имели права горевать.

К сожалению, никто из его друзей, казалось, не слышал его. После смерти Неджи Ино упала на колени и плакала, Киба был переполнен эмоциями, а Чоджи изо всех сил сдерживал слезы. В центре поля боя он мог видеть, что Наруто впал в транс и позволял врагу захватить его разум. Хината тоже плакала, но, к счастью, она оставалась с ясной головой и помогла Наруто избавиться от этого. Хотя он не мог видеть её, Шикамару знал, что Сакура чувствует беспомощность и пытается не оплакивать Неджи. Он даже представить не мог, что в этот момент чувствовали Ли и Тентен. Шино, вероятно, был единственным, кто не позволил трагедии повлиять на него. Они был так проблематичны, уступая своим эмоциям. И Шикамару больше не мог справляться с потерей дорогих ему людей. Они были в центре боя, и он нужен своим друзьям, он должен быть на чеку, чтобы избежать фатальных атак. Он заботился о них всех и хотел, чтобы они выжили на этой войне. Они уже потеряли Неджи, и они не должны больше терять друзей. К счастью, его друзья быстро пришли в себя. Шикамару вздохнул с облегчением и с гордостью смотрел, как горе отступило, и они пообещали победить своего врага, чтобы сохранить волю Неджи.


End file.
